A Hatter and a Snowflake
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: When Break was still Kevin, he went into the Abyss... and made another contract with a chain? BreakxOC
1. Introduction

Pain. THat was the first thing Kevin felt when he opened his eye. His body hurt all over, but most of the pain came from the left side of his head. He felt bandages on that side of his face. Then it came back to him; that girl, the Will of the Abyss, took his eye and gave it to her lightly touched the bandages and groaned, it wasn't just another nightmare, this was real. Then he questioned, where was he? Was he still in the Abyss?

"Oh you're awake." A voice like small, tinkling bells shook him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side and saw a white haired girl with eyes the color of a cloudless sky. Her white hair was very long and seemed to glow in the morning light. Her skin was as pale as snow and her white and light blue dress compliemented this. All these attributes gave the girl an etheral, almost inhuman appearance. Kevin remembered her from the Abyss. She had been hiding in a corner when he had met the Will of the Abyss.  
She smiled, "I'm glad you woke up. Miss Shelly, Sharon and I were begining to worry."

Kevin's red eye narrowed," You... you're a chain from the Abyss, aren't you?"

The snowflake gave a surprised look, as if she hadn't expected such a question, "Um... Y-yes I am." She started to blush, "But I'm not very strong... Oh! I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I?"

Despite Kevin's silence, she went on, "My name is Snowdrop, and your name is Kevin, right? That's what Alyss called you..." Her blush grew deeper.

Kevin sat up, "Why are you not in the Abyss?"

"Don't you remember? You made a contract with me, Kevin-Sama."

Kevin gave a startled look, he didn't remember making a contract with this girl, this chain.

Snowdrop could see from his expression that he didn't, "Well, it doesn't matter if you don't, because Snowdrop is here to serve Kevin-Sama!" She simled and glanced down shyly.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't betray me?"

"Because," Her eyes met his one eye, "I am shy, quiet, weak, and easily scared. Chains like me don't last long in the Abyss... But you made a contract and saved me! I owe you everything. Snowdrop would never try to hurt you, because I'm happy to serve you and help you in any way I can."

"You said you're weak, so how would you help me if i came into danger? You'd just be someone I'd have to protect, therefore, a thorn in my side."

Snowdrop looked down, but she smiled, "I know I wouldn't be able to help fight, but I would find some way to be useful. If I had to, I would take every enemy blow, to keep you safe. Snowdrop's life is your's, so you can do as you will with it."

Kevin stared at Snowdrop, for how long he didn't know. This chain was being sincere. He sighed and looked away, "Very well, I will allow you to stay with me, but you will do as I say and be loyal only to me and those I serve, understand?"

Snowdrop's face lit up, "Yes Kevin-Sama," She stood up and moved from her chair to his bed and sat next to him, "The first thing Snowdrop will do to help you is adjust your bandages."

Kevin sat silently, allowing Snowdrop to redo the bandaging on his face. He then asked, "Where am I?"

"We are in the Rainsworth's mansion. Miss Shelly, little Miss Sharon, and Mr. Liam are here as well."

He sighed, "I don't know any of those people."

Snowdrop finished adjusting his bandages. She took a brush from his bedside table and began brushing the tangles out of Kevin's long white hair, "You'll meet them soon, and don't worry, they're very nice people. They helped Snowdrop look after you while you were asleep." After she brushed out the tangles in Kevin's hair she pulled it into a loose ponytail, "Is there anything else Snowdrop can do for Kevin-Sama?"

"No." Kevin made a mental note about Snowdrop: she seemed eager to please him.

"Okay, then may Snowdrop ask Kevin-Sama a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why..." She brushed some stray hairs out of Kevin's face, "Why do you think you made a contract with me?"

"I don't know, but if I remember, I'll tell you."

The little snowflake started blushing again "Th-thank you, Kevin-Sama."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay my first story! please be nice, 'kay? anywho... yes i know that Snowdrop is the same name as one of Ada's cats, but bear with it...if you want to know more about snowdrop or see a picture of her, you can message me. R&R and Break will give you some candy ^^

Break: wow was i really that mean at first?

Snowdrop:...yea kinda...

Break: oh well... WHO WANTS CANDY?


	2. Procrastination

**A/N: Yay Chapter 2! i was going to put this up earlier, but with school and getting REALLY sick for a few days, i didn't...oh well. I want to thank MirrorDede for giving me encouragement -hug- and thanks to Roxy-chan-12 for putting Snowdrop in her story, Sugar Coated School Year!-hug- those two are awesome! Oh yea this chapter skips ahead a few years to Oz's coming-of-age ceremony. the years that I skipped will sometimes be looked back on via flashback..**

* * *

"Break-Sama! Break-Sama!" Snowdrop ran through the halls of the Rainsworth mansion searching for her master. She called out, "Break-Sama, where are you?" She turned a corner only to crash into the man she was looking for.

Break staggered back, but managed to keep his balance, "Now Snowdrop, you know better than to run in the mansion." He playfully scolded, as if she were a child.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were and I was worried..." Snowdrop replied as she clung onto him.

He chuckled, "There's no need to worry. It's not like I'm going to die in some tragic accident while you're not watching."

"I know." Snowdrop looked down, very embarrassed, and blushed.

"Stupid Snowflake! Stupid Snowflake!" Emily called out from Break's shoulder.

"Emily! Be nice to our little snowflake." Break said to the eery blue doll, "You know her low self-esteem prevents her from handling critisism well." Snowdrop sighed. Break pointing out her insecurities didn't make them any better.

Break turned his attention back to Snowdrop, "So why was my snowflake looking for me?"

"Miss Sharon told me to make sure you were ready for when we leave for Oz Vessailius' coming of age ceremony."

"Oh that's tonight, isn't it? I had completely forgotten!~" Break said, almost absent-mindedly, "But for now we have a more serious matter to attend to. It seems I have run out of lolipops, so we must get some more!"

Snowdrop stared at her master, "But... didn't Miss Sharon tell Break-Sama to get ready for the ceremony as soon as possible? She wanted Snowdrop to make sure Break-Sama did.."

Break gave her the smile that always seemed to be plastered to his face, "Worry not, dear Snowdrop! We still have hours before we must leave. And also," his voice became a little more serious, "I've already told you, you don't have to call me 'Sama.' A simple 'Kun' or at least 'San' is all I want."

The pale chain sighed again. She and Break had this arguement every morning,"B-but, you are Snowdrop's master. It is only proper for Snowdrop to address you as such."

"I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend, or something like that. Wouldn't that be better."

Snowdrop shook her head, "No. I swore myself to you as your servant, and that is what I am, your servant."

Now it was Break's turn to sigh. Apparently today would not be the day he got through to his childish snowflake. "Very well, you win...for today at any rate. But this isn't over."

ooooOOOOooOOOOOoooo

Soon, they were on their way to the kitchen when Snowdrop asked, Wait.. Isn t Break-Sama banned from the kitchen for eating all the cake?"

Break smiled, What the other servants don t know won t hurt them, and if they don t know then they don t hurt me~ "

"But... Okay, if this is what Break-Sama's wishes, then Snowdrop will go along with it."

Break's nonsensical grin got wider, "Then it's decided! We shall continue to the kitchen~" He ruffled Snowdrop's white hair, careful not to mess up her ribbons.  
Soon they were peeking their heads from around the corner of the kitchen door. Snowdrop looked nervously from Break to the sweets cabinet in the room and back again.  
"Well, ready Snow?~" Break singsonged.

"Um...not really." Snowdrop relpied

"Good, let's go!" Break grabbed her hand and ran into the kitchen. Being quiet, they hid behind one of the counters next to the sweets cabinet. Snowdrop sat there while Break grabbed lollipops and stuffed them into his pockets and her hands. So far so good, maybe they would actually get away with it? It seemed that way, until...

"BREAK! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?" Break and Snowdrop turned their heads to see one of the stricter old maids that had served the Rainsworths for many years.

Break tried to look as innocent as he could, "Um, well ma'm you see... we uh...we... Snowdrop, run!" He yelled as he pulled her forward by the hand. They ran through hallway after hallway, at least Break ran while Snowdrop was dragged by him, to be exact. Three halls later, Break grinned, "I think we're safe~"

Snowdrop sat on the ground crying, "Waahh! Miss Sharon will be so mad at me for letting Break-Sama get into trouble!"

"Snowflake's in trouble! Hehehe!" Emily laughed.

Break kneeled down in front of Snowdrop and softly pulled her chin up so that his red eye met her blue ones, "Don't worry, Miss Sharon knows you can't stop me when I decide to do something. If anything, she'll yell at me and hit me with one of her paper fans, but she won't be mad with you. Okay?"

"That's worse! You'll get in trouble."

"And I am perfectly okay with that. So don't worry."

"Y-yes, Break-Sama..."

Break then noticed the time displayed on a clock hanging on the wall, "Oh my! We need to hurry and get ready for the ceremony!"

ooooOOOOooOOOOOoooo

Break and Snowdrop stood outside beside the carriage that would take them to Oz Vessailius' coming-of-age ceremony. Break had changed from his casual purple and white outfit into a black suit with a long black coat while Snowdrop no longer wore her white and blue corsetted dress but instead a light blue evening dress that Sharon had given her for occasions such as this.

"Ready to go Ojou-Sama?" Break asked Sharon when she walked up to them.

"Yes Break." Sharon said in her nice, ladylike tone. Break helped her and Snowdrop into the carriage and they were off. Snowdrop noticed that Sharon hadn't said anything of the day's episode in the kitchen. In fact, she had been chatting happily with Break for most of the ride.

_Maybe she didn't hear about it _Snowdrop thought. she smiled in relief.

"That reminds me.." Sharon said to Break in a tone that made Snowdrop and Break cringe, "You went in the kitchen today."

_Oh no...She didn't forget! _Snowdrop looked at Sharon, her face the image of pure fear. She saw that Sharon was holding a paper fan. _Oh no..._

SMACK!WHAM!SMACK!

Sharon repeatedly hit Break in the the face, "I thought I told you that you were banned from the kitchen! And yet today you just went in there and took more sweets!"

SMACK!WHAM!SMACK!

By this point, Break's face was red from getting hit and Snowdrop was hiding behind a pillow, as far away from Sharon as possible. They still had at least another half hour till they got to the mansion, which meant that Sharon had plenty of time to abuse her protector.

This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

**A/N: well thats chapter 2, which was written while I listened to enough music that had reference to candy to make any (sane) person go mad... I think the end was little abrupt (gomenasai..) Oh well... I'll get started on chapter 3 asap, but until then R&R and Break will give you some candy^^**


	3. False Promise

**Hello! Bambi is back with chapter three of this nice little story! Hmm... it's not as long as I would like it to be... if anyone has any advice on how to write longer chapters I would greatly appreciate it! Also I would like to thank MirrorDede for reviewing^^**

**But ARGH! When i looked back over this chapter I had forgotten to write the ending! so I had to delete it, write it and put back up. sorry to those who read it and thought 'wow that end made little sense'...**

**And now, I present to you (a finished) chapter three!**

* * *

Sharon had always been kind, sweet and polite since the day Break had met her, when she was a little girl who would follow him around calling him 'Xerexes-Nii' and tried to make herself Snowdrop's "Big Sister." She still did the latter. But even since then, she was also known to be prone to violence, namely hitting Break in the face with a paper fan (or a real one when she could get her hands on one) if he did something she didn't like or if she didn't get her way.

Like right now.

For the past ten minutes or so Sharon had been physically and verbally abusing her servant while he sat there, smiling a little, and Snowdrop hid behind a good-size pillow. Peeking out from behind the pillow, Snowdrop saw Break's semi-smile and wondered if maybe he actually did enjoy Sharon's beatings. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Finally Sharon calmed down and stopped hitting the clown. Snowdrop sighed in relief and set the dark blue pillow down.

Break giggled, "Ojou-Sama, I think you scared Snow. You know she frightens easily.."

Sharon, who was now back her sweet and polite self, smiled apoligetically, "I'm sorry Snowdrop, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-it's okay Miss Sharon." Snowdrop replied as Break patted her on the head. She was slowly but surely becoming accustomed to Sharon's violent side.

I think we're approaching the mansion, Ojou-Sama." Break said with his signature smile plastered on his features.

ooOOOOooOoOoooOooo

In the mansion, Sharon sat comfortably in an expensive looking chair while Break and Snowdrop stood close to wall, almost in the shadows.

"Uncle Oscar!" Snowdrop heard a boy's voice and then saw said boy come into the room.

"Break-Sama, is that Oz Vessai-" Snowdrop tried to ask until Break put a finger to her pale lips and shushed her. Apparently they were supposed to be quiet. Snowdrop couldn't help but blush at Break's touch. They both turned their attention back to the others in the room.

"Oz," Oscar said to the blonde boy, "This is Duchess Rainsworth's granddaughter, Miss Sharon Rainsworth." Sharon stood and curtsied, "It's an honor to meet you." Oz was obviously head over heels, and for reason Snowdrop couldn't fathom it seemed to amplify when she said she was younger than him.

Snowdrop giggled a little. She turned to Break and whispered, "He seems to be quite fond of Miss Sharon."

"It seems he is." Break whispered back. And Oz seemed to be in total heaven until...

"It is about time for me to leave." Sharon said. Oz's expression became crestfallen. Sharon continued, "It's truly regrettable, but forgive me for only exchanging greetings on a day like this." She took his hand, "On your fifteenth birthday, I'd like to express my heartfelt congratulations. From now on, you'll be able to participate in social parties, so there

Oz Vessailus' surprise from Sharon's speech showed clearly on his face. He had not expected her to say something like that.

Sharon curtsied one more time and proceded to leave, "Come on Break, Snowdrop." On cue, Break stepped out of his hiding spot, Snowdrop following closely behind him. Oz stared at the white-haired strangers. The man with red eyes smiled at him and gave a quick bow then left. The girl smiled and left as well. Oz immediately assumed the girl was the Snowdrop that Sharon had mentioned. Her long white hair, unnaturally pale skin and soft blue eyes reminded him greatly of snow. He also couldn't help but think she looked almost... inhuman.

"Uncle Oscar," Oz turned to face his uncle and little sister, "I wanna marry Sharon-Chan!" there might as well of anime hearts in his eyes as he turned to little Ada and went on and on about Sharon, ignoring any prior thoughts of the snow-like girl.

ooOOOOooOoOoooOooo

"Oz Vessailius..." Sharon said once the trio was back in their carriage, "From your point of view what did you think of him, Break?"

"Hmm, let's see," Break said as he pulled a sucker from his pocket, "Wouldn't you say he fits Ojou-Sama's obsession with young boys?" He laughed mischeiviously.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon yelled, her face turning bright red. After she calmed down a bit, she said, "If he becomes the Vessailius successor, it's fate that he will eventually come to our side. You would probably be better at getting deeply involved with him than I would."

"It definitely seems that way."

This whole time Snowdrop had been sitting quietly, lost in thought and with a frown on her face. She didn't come back to reality till Break placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Snowdrop?" He almost had a look of concern on his face.

"I-it's just that, well, there was an _ominous _feel to the mansion. It was unsettling.."

"Yes, I know." Break said as he handed her a lollipop (perhaps to comfort her?) and ruffled her hair as he continued, "But you needn't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise."

As everyone knows, nothing is ever really 'okay'. Life almost always gets in the way of that happening. Even a naive little Snowflake should know that. But Snowdrop clung to Break's false promise, believing that if Break-Sama said it would be fine then it would, no questions asked. Even though she had no way of knowing that at that moment Oz was about to be thrown into the Abyss and would be there for ten years, she should have known that nothing is ever really 'okay'.

"Oh!" Break said, looking out the window.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"Just as I thought, it's starting to rain. It might even turn into a storm. What do you think, Snowdrop?" Break looked over at Snowdrop when he received no answer, only to see that the carriage ride had put her to sleep. He smiled as she rested against him.

Yes, to Snowdrop, everything in her world was 'okay'. For now, Break's wrongly made promise held true.


	4. Welcome Home

**Hello my lovely readers! Bambi has returned to you with chapter four of this story ^^ and Gilbert/Raven is here as well! and now I shall give out my thanks ^^**

**Reviews- **

Crazy Hyper Active Nyx, Angel ov Death, Kira Tsumi, seancroland

NightSkyForLife

**Favorites-**

Angel ov Death, bunniechainsaws, Lilith Vaan

**Alertes-**

Angel ov Death, Crazy Hyper Active Nyx, MirrorDede, NightSkyForLife, seancroland, YamiNoRei

**Gilbert/Raven: Bambi Birthday does not own Pandora hearts, for if she did there would be A LOT of BreakxGil...

* * *

**

"A bird's chirp. Sunshine flowing in. Mmm... Isn't this the best setting for having tea!" Break said sitting at a table that was very out of place in such a delapidated place that looked as if it could cave in at any second. Snowdrop was sitting in a chair nest to her master, sipping tea from a fine china cup.

"That's quite enough, Break. Please finish your tea, it's imprudent." Sharon Rainsworth walked towards her servant.

"It's alright, isn't it Ojou-Sama? There is still time to connect to the path." Break responded. He looked over at their dark haired and darkly clothed companion, "Won't you at least come over here and have some candy, Young Master?"

"...I'm fine." He said.

Break crunched on the sucker in his mouth, "If you really that nervous, you'll mess up even the things you're able to do." Once his sucker was gone he spit the stick out of his mouth, "In addition to our task, we have to follow the Rainsworth House's judgement. Even if you are against the organization, please make sure that you keep this a secret and do it right."

The young man gave an annoyed sigh, "It's fine. I won't do something like messing up." He then sat straight up in surprise when he saw Snowdrop right in front him. He hadn't noticed that the chain had gotten out of her seat, much less moved right in front of him.

Snowdrop smiled at him and held her hands out toward him. They were filled with all sorts of confections in brightly colored wrappers, "Snowdrop thought that Gil-... err I mean Raven might like something sweet to help his nerves."

Raven look of surprise changed to gratitude as he took a candy wrapped in bright blue, "Thank you, Snowdrop."

She smiled even more, then went back to the table and stood next to Break.

"Well then," Sharon said, "Shall we start the preparations? By our hands, we'll save Oz Vessailius!" At her words Raven and Break stood up. However, only a few minutes later, Break heard CRACK sound. Aparrently he was the only one who heard it. "Break?" Sharon said to try to get his attention.

Break didn't reply but quickly grabbed Sharon and Snowdrop and pulled them close to him. Then a great, swirling gust of wind (A/N: it was the best I could come up with...) came from the center of the crumbling room, blowing them off their feet.

"This... This is a surprise!" Break as the wind died down, revealing the unconcious body of Oz Vessailius, "He managed to get out of the abyss with his own power."Sharon and Snowdrop shared a look of shock.

Raven held the blonde boy in his arms, "This is... impossible."

"Well," Break stood up and helped Sharon and Snowdrop up, "I guess we can call these results 'all right', can't we?"

"That's true." Sharon went over to Raven and the sleeping Oz, "Finally, we have Pandora's key. From here on, there's no turning back. Even if he... is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction."

oOOOoOOooooOoOoOoo

'Alice... Is she alright?' Oz thought back to his last memory before he blacked out. Alice, B-Rabbit, was going to be eaten by that other chain. But he made the contract, and she had kissed him, so she was safe, right? He opened his eyes and saw a young man with messy black hair. 'Who... are you?...' He reached a hand toward him. This man looked a lot like... "Gi..l?.."

The raven-haired man turned and looked at him, Oz stared at his golden eyes. The man stood up and grabbed the long black coat Oz had been using as a blanket. "Break, he woke up." As he pulled his coat on he walked to the white-haired man.

"Ah, that's good." The white-haired one replied. He was sitting on a couch next to... Sharon? He looked at Oz, "Hey Oz-Kun, good morning."

"Morning?.." Oz asked.

"This is one of the Rainsworth Family's mansions. We just happened to be at the place you appeared so we took you under our protection."

Oz wasn't sure whether he should believe him. This could still be the Abyss, this was probably an illusion.

"Are you still half asleep? Welcome home. this is your world."

Oz stared in disbelief. He was really back. But before he could say anything, the door to the room opened and Snowdrop walked through. "Break-Sama, I got Oz-kun some clothes just like you asked." Oz thought her voice sounded light and soft, like a little bell.

"Good work Snowdrop." Break smiled and gave Snowdrop a butterscotch. Then he quickly spun around to face Oz again, "Oh my! That reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves!" He gave a little bow, "My name is Xerxes Break. I serve the Rainsworth Dukedom. By the way the little one is Emily!" He pointed at the doll on his shoulder who in turn laughed. Oz stared at him like he was insane. Ignoring Oz, Break continued, "And this is my chain Snowdrop. Don't be offended if she doesn't talk to you at first, she can very shy. In fact she rarely talks to anyone she doesn't know well."

Snowdrop waved sheepishly. Oz remembered her, the pale Snow-like girl. He noted that the white and ice blue dress she wore added to the effect. She walked to him and handed him the clothes. Oz quickly got dressed behind a room divider. Once fully dressed he stepped back into the main part of the room.

"That looks great on you!" Break said.

"Thanks..."

"It fits your childish image much more than that uniform. No competition indeed."

Oz gave him an annoyed look.

Break held a chair out for Oz at the table Sharon and Snowdrop were already sitting at, "Well for now, please take a seat. At any rate, that coming-of-age party sure was a disaster. I heard the whole story from Gilbert-Kun."

"Gil? Then..."

"Everyone is safe." Raven spoke up, "Your uncle and little sister. That servant ,too."

"Right, right." Break sat on the table, "That's why we are concerned about what happened afterwards. Please, tell us about it."

Much to Oz's annoyance, Break speared Oz's cake and ate it in one bite. But he ignored it and began to tell them of the time he spent in the Abyss, about Alice, and about agreeing to the contract Alice told him about.

"So in other words," Break said once Oz finished his story, "you're saying that this B-Rabbit got you and her out of the Abyss by using her own powers?"

"Amazing! we were never needed! Damn!" Emily yelled.

"It seems that way Emily! By the way, where is this "miss rabbit" now?"

"About that... When I came to, she was nowhere to be found. She..." Oz pulled out the pocket watch, "She said that the sound of this watch called out to her, and she found me."

"Well, at any rate,what's important is that you're safe, Oz-Sama" Sharon said.

"Yes," Break agreed, "But now we must capture you."

Oz stared at them, "What?"

"Oz, do you know anything about the organization called Pandora?" Break asked.

"Just the name. If I remember right, it's an organization under the direct control of the country to preserve public order."

"Well that's "officially" true, you know." Break now went for Snowdrop's slice of cake. She sighed, apparently used to Break doing this. Break continued, "In fact, research into the Abyss, or more specifically resolving incidents related to that, are also one of their tasks. As you know, the Abyss is not like the prison spoken of in legends. There are also times when the path produces something on occasion, and chains come come out from there. They look for a contractor to stabilize their unstable existence. At that point, the people who join in, inviting trouble, are called illegal contractors. "

"Illegal?" Oz asked, moving his new slice of cake out of Break's reach.

"Yes. It's prohibited for normal people to get involved with the Abyss, and make contracts with chains, since it's very dangerous, of course." Break swished his fork around in Oz's tea, as if to clean it. "In other words, no matter what reason, we can't just let you walk away," Break pulled out a necklace with a weird pendant on it, "That's because the four of us are members of Pandora." He smiled.

* * *

**Yay! semi-cliff hanger ^^**

**Oz: so I'm being captured?**

**Me: Yes, for once you are out of the way, we can have BreakxGil!**

**Break: Yay ^^**

**Gil: No Break, that's not a yay...**

**Break: Aw...**

**Remember, if you review you get candy from Break ^^**


	5. Black Rabbit

**Hello mi amigos! Chapter 5 is here (yay a quicker update)! I shall give thanks where it is due ^^**

**Reviews-**

Kira Tsumi

**Favs-**

Kira Tsumi

**Wow... over 600 views... YAYAYAYAY! I am so Happy! Thank you dear readers, for this story can't go on without all of you! And, as you may have noticed, I mainly follow the manga version of Pandora Hearts, and sometimes the anime ^^ Now... OZ! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Oz: Bambi Birthday does not own Pandora Hearts or it's characters. They are owned by Jun Mochizuki. However, she does own Snowdrop ^^ **

* * *

_"In other words, no matter what reason, we can't just let you walk away," Break pulled out a necklace with a weird pendant on it, "That's because the four of us are members of Pandora." He smiled._

Snowdrop's stare drifted from Break to Oz. Break had said earlier this was all to lure out Oz's chain, but she thought it seemed a little rediculous.

"Please, wait a moment, Break!" Sharon said as she stood up, "Oz only did it in order to escape. Besides, our goal is his..."

Oz didn't hear the rest of what Sharon said, his ear were ringing. _What is this?_ Then he lost control of his body, like he had become someone else's marionette. _Alice?_ Possesing Oz, Alice B-Rabbit quietly picked up the knife nearby on the table, and grabbed Sharon.

"Sharon!" Raven said in surprise.

"Let's not make any moves." Alice said through Oz.

Break's ruse had worked. He walked up to them, "I thought if your container was in danger you would come out for me. It's an honor to meet you, B-Rabbit." Snowdrop was now hiding behind Break, watching the situation from her hiding spot. Break continued moving towards the possesed Oz, "Pandora has also been burned by that terrible hand of yours. I just wanted to try talking with you this once. Are you planning on commiting something here, now that you have the contractor you desire? I'm dying to know."

"I don't need to talk to you, now go away!"

"That's impossible. We can't just release a dangerous chain like you." He said it so nonchalontly.

"So whatever happens to this girl is okay?" Alice yelled.

"Break, please don't worry about me." Sharon said.

He laughed a little, "That's just like you," using his cane he knocked the knife out of Oz's hand, "But I can't do a thing like that..." He hit his cane against the ground.

A glowing seal formed on the ground around Alice and Sharon. Alice fell to the ground losing her grip on Sharon. It felt like a ton of weight had been put on her. Sharon ran to Break and Snowdrop.

"Well, being prepared means no worries, right? The restriction spell I put up earlier sure was worth it." Break jabbed Oz with the end of his cane, pushing Alice out of his body.

"Alice?" Oz said, once more in control of his body.

Break looked at the chain, "How nice! It's a cute-looking young lady." Alice stared daggers at him. "There is a written record of your giant rabbit form, but this form is an energy-saving one, right? But even if you wanted the other to come out, it wouldn't." He turned to Oz, "The Black Rabbit's power is a bit too powerful to be stored in your body. That power began consuming your body when you came out of the Abyss, if we had left it alone, it would have led to your death in a flash. That's why I had Raven seal the flow of power for me."

Snowdrop stared at Alice from behind Break. So this was the infamous B-Rabbit. She could feel a dark aura around her..

"Oz," Break said, "You know, the girl you contracted with is different from other chains. It's confirmed she has a personality, as long as she takes the form of a human." Kinda like Snowdrop.

Alice glared at him, "You'd probably be delighted if I was handed over to a researcher. Do you think I'll listen to a word you say?"

Break hit her with his cane, "You're no match for me in this form. Now let's talk about your goal."

"Alice!" Oz tried to get up but his body wouldn't move.

"I... I came to this world to find my scattered memories!" Alice said. Everyone looked at her with the same look of surprise. She explained, "I've known it since the time I awoke in the Abyss, my name is Alice. Other than that I didn't understand anything because I don't have memories from here..." She grabbed the knife again, "That's why I released myself from the Abyss, to take back my memories!" She went after Break.

He knocked her away with ease and moved to hit her again. But his blow didn't connect with it's intended target. Oz got in the way. "If you hurt Alice anymore, I won't cooperate with you."

"What do you mean?" Break asked.

"That doll said it, 'We were never needed.' Sharon was also in the middle of saying that your objective deals with me. I wonder why you brought me to this mansion for protection and not Pandora's Headquarters. Is it because things would get bad if they found out about my existence? You guys didn't protect me by accident, you were planning on taking me out of the Abyss from the very beginning. But the one who saved me is Alice. If you plan on injuring the person I owe my life, then that makes you my enemy!"

"Hmm... Enemy, huh? Well that makes things a little too tough." Break said and turned to Emily, "Seriously, you messed around too much and made Oz mad, didn't you, Emily?"

"Stop putting the blame on others, Break!" Sharon said, more than annoyed.

Break hit his cane against the ground and the spell disappeared, "Ha ha, I just played a little too much, so I'll make some tea as an apology." In other words, **Snowdrop** was going to make tea, "And we shall talk about our true goal." He walked over to Raven, "I thought if I terrorized them a little bit, it would keep the conversation to our advantage, but it seems he isn't as much of a brat as he looks. He's just as your report said."

Raven looked emotionless, as usual, until he sensed something, "Break!" He turned and looked. Oz's watch was glowing, opening a path between their world and the Abyss. "A chain is coming out!" A large patchwork-looking chain came from the path.

"It's fine, release the Black Rabbit's power." Break said. He kept Sharon and Snowdrop behind him, out of harms way.

"What?" Raven looked at Break.

"I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful it is." Break replied.

Alice smirked, "Are you testing me. That's fine, you clown."

"Fine!" Raven pulled off his glove and placed his hand Oz's head.

The seal on Oz's chest appeared before him and Alice's powers were released. Her for became that of a large black rabbit weilding a crimson scythe. She attacked the other chain and laughed. it was destroyed in no time at all. Once it was gone, she reverted back to her human form.

"Whoa, this could be quite a potent force in battle." Break said gleefully. Snowdrop stared in amazement. The stories about B-Rabbit's powers had been correct.

Oz and Alice grabbed for the pocketwatch at the same time. It glowed once more and everything went white for a few seconds. Then they were surrounded by images, memories. They were just like Oz's dream. Then Oz was by himself.

"You've come at last." an unfamiliar voice said, "I've been waiting here all along. You must collect the pieces of Alice's memories." the voice came from a man behind a veiled doorway.

"Who are.." Oz tried to say but the man cut him off.

"Her life has been kindled by the memories recovered because she came here. You got it? You should find them before anyone else does. In there is the answer which you seek."

"The answer I seek?" Oz asked before everything went black. He woke up to something wet hitting his cheek. He saw Alice next to him and sat up, "Alice?" He was surprised when he saw she was crying.

"I don't understand Oz," She said, "My chest is burning, the tears won't stop. My memories have been calling from the pocket watch this whole time, and I've finally got one back."

"Break," Sharon said, "what we just saw was..."

"Yeah. Perhaps this girl is also one of the keys we seek."

OoOoOOooooooOOOO

A few minutes later Alice was back to her usual self, sitting on a couch with an attitude like she owned the place, "So what are you guys planning on doing with us? I'm no match for you guys the way I am now, I guess that means our live are in your hands." She looked at Snowdrop, "And you, the clown said you were a chain too, right?"

Snowdrop nodded her head keeping her distance from the scary girl.

"Well you sure don't act like one. You keep hiding behind the clown, like a scared little girl. You don't seem that powerful either."

"Snowdrop doesn't have any powers..." Snowdrop looked down, embarrassed.

"Tch, pathetic snowflake..." Alice said.

"Okay now, before you scare Snow anymore, I have an offer." He pulled out the Pandora necklace again, "I would like for you two to work for Pandora as my Subordinates." Oz and Alice stared at him in shock, "Our mission is to chase after the Baskervilles."

"Baskerville?" Oz asked.

"They are the ones who dropped you into the Abyss, Oz-Kun. I'm certain you want to know what the deal is concerning Baskervilles. If they happen to appear again, you'll be safe with us, besides, If you returned home, I wouldn't put it past them to involve your family again. And Alice, this is just my intuition, but didn't your memories cause the path to the Abyss to be opened? When we connect to the path again, if your memories reappear, then wouldn't our information be useful to you? Assuming I have an interest in your memories of course."

"Why are you chasing after the Baskervilles?" Alice asked.

" We want the same thing as them, that's all we can say for now." Sharon said.

"This is wonderful! We're using each other.. ah no, we're in a mutually beneficial relationship!" Break grinned.

By that time the sun had risen. Oz and Alice jumped from the couch and ran out onto the balcony. They had obviously missed sunlight.

"Well, I think it's settled." Break said as he watched Oz and Alice from the couch. He got up, "I think I'll go get some sweets now." He walked out the door, Snowdrop followed. Once in the hallways, Break smiled at her, "I think it went well."

"If that's what Break-Sama thinks, then I agree." They then walked in silence through several hallways, one of which had a mirror. Snowdrop saw her reflection out of the corner of her eye, and stopped in her tracks when she saw it wasn't what it should be. She had seen herself in a bloody blue ball gown and her hair had been partially pulled back. But what was truly unsettling was that her skin had been so pale, almost as if she were dead. She slowly turned around and faced the mirror. Her reflection was the same as ever, white dress, light blue ribbons on either side of her head, and fair skin that was very much alive. She touched her fingers to her face. Had it been her imagination? It had seemed so real...

"Snowdrop? You coming?" Break asked when he noticed she was no longer following.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Break-Sama, Snowdrop was just lost in thought." She ran to Break's side.

"Okay then. Come on, Snow."

Snowdrop nodded. She decided to forget the the reflection, and told herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

**Ooh... creepy mirror reflection... I do believe we've reached our first plot twist... I think.**

**Snowdrop: Yay?**

**Me: omg! Gil!**

**Gil: What?**

**Me: my avatar is a chibi Snowdrop! yay!**

**Gil: *facepalm* stupid writer...**

**Anywho, review and Break shall give candy or a plushie of your choice. One final note, i am in search of a beta reader, if you are interested PLEASE let me know ^^**


	6. Memories

**Hey, everyone! Bambi has ch. 6, yay! Sorry I took forever to get it done *hides behind Break*... Oh well, more importantly, I have added Sasame-Chan's OC, Luna, to our lovely tale. If you've read our other PH story, then you already know her. If not, then welcome to madness! ^^ Now I give my thanks!**

**Reviews-**

Kira Tsumi

**Favorites- **

airgearlover and Ergelina

**I also wish to express my gratitude to Tossino for becoming my beta reader! Now will Alice be kind enough to do a disclaimer?**

**Alice: Bambi owns nothing in Pandora Hearts, just this story and Snowdrop. Luna is the property of Sasame. Can I have some meat now?**

* * *

The morning after meeting Sharon, Break, Snowdrop, and Raven, Oz entered the room where the others, including Alice, were. He walked up to the window where Break was standing, "Hey, Break?"

"Yes, Oz-kun?" Break was sipping tea and munching on a lollipop. Snowdrop was sitting nearby and had a cup as well.

"I was thinking, maybe I... maybe I could go back to the mansion."

"The mansion where you had your coming-of-age ceremony?" Break asked.

"Yeah." He held up his pocket watch, "Since I found this watch there, I'm thinking maybe I can find out something about Alice's memories. It's ok, right?"

Break took the lollipop out of his mouth, "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"Well you said I was your subordinate, so I was sure I'd be taken around by Pandora, or you."

"That's wonderful if thats what you want, but there are many different things I have to do too. Well, no worries. I definately have some work for all of you!" He said, pulling a stack of papers out of the desk beside him.

He handed the papers to Oz.

"We know that the cause of the murders in the city is due to an illegal contractor." Break held out a box of candy to Oz, he had an over enthusiastic expression, "If you go now, you can have this candy!~"

Oz was sold.

"Why do we have to do this?" Alice yelled from her chair, "My goal is to find the pieces of my memory!"

Break took a step toward her, "I understand. Thats why-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU STUPID CLOWN!"

Break stepped back and turned to Oz with faux sadness. "Oz-Kun, she hates me, doesn't she?"

"Don't be silly!" Oz said, "That's just her way of hiding her embarrassment."

Alice glared at them, "Oz, why are you sympathizing with that clown?"

Oz smiled at her, "But you know, there's a possibility that a memory there. The memory in my watch connected the path to the Abyss. Because of that, a chain came out from there. If thats the case you can't deny the possibility that where there is a chain, there is a memory, right?"

"Oh my!" Break said, "Oz-Kun, despite your appearance, your really quite astute."

"Unlike some stupid rabbit!" Emily yelled.

"Now now, it's not nice to say the truth, Emily!" Break plafully scolded while Oz tried to keep Alice away.

Alice glared, "Hmph, that's fine. Because my heart is great, I'll work with you on this mission. You better not drag your feet, you bunch of fools!"

"So says the person who can't fight by herself." Raven mumbled.

"SHUT IT!" Alice shouted.

Break placed a hand on Oz's shoulder, "Our friendship is coming along nicely, don't you agree? But," He leaned over to whisper into Oz's ear, "it would be best not to trust her too much. She is, by no means, on 'your side.' And I suspect she may be hiding something. I heard this saying when I was little, 'people are always concealing lies.'"

"Yeah," Oz replied, "the people here are good examples. You're hiding a lot more from me than she is. That kind of person can't be easily trusted."

Break smiled, "Well, that's fine."

"RAVEN!" Everyone in the room turned simultaniously when the door slammed open. Standing there was a young woman, maybe eighteen years old, with silvery-gray hair that reached down to the small of her waste and piercing purple eyes.

"Oh h-hello, Luna." Raven looked ready to jump out of the nearest window, "I was thinking about you earlier today.."

Luna grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where have you been? You said you would be back in a few days. It's been two weeks!"

Oz stared at the stranger. How did she know Raven? He turned to Break, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is Miss Luna. She is a good friend of Raven. Mind you, she can have quite a temper."

Oz looked at her again, then intuition hit him. "Hey, Raven! Is she your girlfriend?"

Raven gaped at him, "Wha..? No, Oz! She's just my friend!"

Alice smirked, "I like her, she's mean to Seaweed Head."

Luna dropped Raven and looked at Oz, "Wait, your Oz?" She skipped happily over to him, "Hello, I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Luna." Oz said, pulling a rose out of nowhere. "I can't believe Raven would keep such a lovely person like you a secret from me." Before Oz could say anything else, Alice stomped on him.

"Stupid manservant! You are MY property!"

Luna ignored them and went to Snowdrop, "Snow, there you are! How have you been? No ones been mean to you have they?"

"No. Snowdrop has been treated good." Snowdrop responded.

"That's good. I wouldn't stand for anyone bullying someone as sweet and defenseless as you."

"Grr, come on, Oz, Seaweed head! We have to go find my memories!" Alice was now dragging the two men away. After a long goodbye from Luna, They were in a carriage and gone.

Break and Snowdrop were now sitting in their room. Snowdrop smiled, "Snowdrop likes Alice."

"Really? I thought you were afraid of her." Break responded.

"She and I are alike."

"How so?"

"We have almost no memory of our past." There was a hint of sadness in her words.

"Oh yes, that is true." For a second or so, Break felt pity for his chain.

Snowdrop sat silently for a moment, then continued with the conversation, "Break-Sama, what if Snowdrop were to try to remember her past?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll find nothing, maybe you'll find answers, or maybe you could end up remembering something that you wanted to forget."

Snowdrop looked down, then she decided it was time for the subject to change. "Break-Sama, you're almost out of candy." She stood and went to the door, "I'll get you some more."

"Thanks, but Snowdrop?"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Break-Kun. Please?"

"Sorry, Break-Sama." Snowdrop closed the door behind her and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She trudged down the hallway, feeling weighted down by her numerous thoughts. _I could find something, the truth... But, what if Break-Sama is right and I can't remember my past because I repressed it?_

In the kitchen she opened the cabinet containing Break's precious sweets. She took a jar, not really paying attention to her actions. _Maybe I could try to remember?_ She closed her eyes, and thought back to the bits and pieces she already knew. She had lived in a nice mansion, maybe a servant or daughter to wealthy parents? She had a sister with black hair and red eyes. Snowdrop had called her... Kitty? She remembered feeling confidence in everything she did. And she also felt fear. Fear of the cold and, for unknown reasons, the Nightrays.

Why did Snowdrop fear these things? In the winter, she always stayed close to fires and remained bundled up in coats and blankets. At social gatherings she avoided talking with others staying in the corner of the room, and insisted on being as far away from any Nightray there as possible. The only one she could stand to be in the same room as was Gilbert Nightray. Then again, he was adopted.

"Do the Nightrays have something to do with my past?" She had asked herself this before, but it couldn't hurt to ask again. She thought back to the Nightrays, but nothing came which frustrated the snowflake. 'Come on! Think! I want to reme-' In her mind there was a flash, a brief image. She and Kitty were having a good time somewhere. The image left as quickly as it came, then was replaced with another. She was dancing with someone? The memory was soon replaced by another. Running. Was that her screaming? Snowdrop dropped the jar of candy, covering her face with her hands. Her head was hurting now. Memories kept flashing. There was blood, so much blood... She wanted it to stop.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Snowdrop screamed. Her eyes flashed open and there she was, alone in a kitchen of the rainsworth estate. She breathed heavily and soon remembered her purpose for being there. She quickly picked the candy jar back up and ran to the room Break was in.

He looked up in surprise when Snowdrop came into the room, out of breath, "Oh there you are, I was starting to get worried. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Snowdrop is fine." She forced a smile when she handed Break the jar.

"If you say so." He smiled back, but the concern was obvious on his face. For the rest of the day, Snowdrop seemed normal, if not a little jumpier than usual, but Break still felt as if something was wrong. She also seemed to be more quiet. What had happened while she was not with him? Break thought about this as he stared out a window in his room.

"Break. What you're doing is cruel. This picture..." Sharon entered his room with a photograph in her hand. Break knew what she was talking about, but Snowdrop was confused.

"The picture of the seal is the only thing I didn't give them, because I thought Raven wouldn't take the job if he was worried about Oz." Break said it so nonchalontly, as if it were a game.

Snowdrop looked at him with surprise. He hadn't told her anything about this.

He continued, "It should be game over for that contractor. This is my kindness. The truth is better known as soon as possible. Oz has three paths. The first is if the clock goes on ticking, he, too, will probably be devoured by the darkness of the seal. The second is if he continues to seek the truth about his sin, there could be a way to save him later on. And the third is when he learns what that sin is..." Break stopped, "He needs to remember: what's left in the end is not what you always wish for."

Snowdrop sat silently. _What's left in the end is not what you always wish for_. Did that apply to her as well? She needed to clear her thoughts, get away from the others for a few minutes.

"Hm? Snow, where are you going?" Break asked when he noticed Snowdrop was at the door.

"Snowdrop has to go to the bathroom." She left. After walking through the hallways, she went into a bathroom far enough away from her and Break's room. The bathroom was mostly white with three mirrors above the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. It helped clear her mind. She reached for a towel and dried her face off, then noticed the room had gotten colder. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sudden chill. The temperature was dropping quickly and she could now see her breath. It was so cold...

_What's going on? It's too cold. _Snowdrop was shivering, and scared. Then she heard giggling. Was someone else there? It sounded like her, but hateful, darker. The mirrors were frosted over now, but she could make out something in the reflection, something wrong. She used a sleeve covered hand to wipe off the first mirror. Nothing. The next mirror was empty as well. She slowly turned to the last mirror. With some hesitation, she cleaned it, and saw her reflection, like it had been in the hall last night. Angry, bloody, and dead. It was gone in a flash and replaced by her normal self, rooted to the spot in fear. She willed herself to get out of the freezing bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

_What's happening? Am I going crazy?_

* * *

**Wow, memories are fun, aren't they? lol**

**Snowdrop:...**

**Me: Aw, cheer up, Snowflake! Things will get better, I promise!**

**Break: Review and I shall give candy ^^ **


	7. Bonus: Poetry

**Omg Bambi Birthday is alive! yea sorry I haven't been on in, oh say, FOREVER! Well this isn't Ch. 7, it's a bonus chapter. I'm gonna start doing these every few chapters to explain Break and Snow's past. Hope you enjoy! Now I give my**** thanks ^^**

**Reviews-**

FreedomSearcher

stabbythings

dragonflyer30

VamKir5SilverKnight

**Favorites-**

Aberolingarn

Cocoasit

dawn08

Ergelina

Kimi-chan76

Poppyseed22

VamKir5SilverKnight

**Alerts-**

dragonflyer30

FreedomSearcher

Lumiere01

Stabbythings

VamKir5SilverKnight

**Also, I wanna thank Tossino for beta reading!**

* * *

"Hey, Snow?" Snowdrop turned to look at Break when he asked that. Apparently 'Snow' was his new pet name for her, or at least one he was trying it out. So far, the only one that he had liked was 'Snowflake' or 'My little Snowflake.' She looked at him curiously.

"Yes Break-Sama?"

"Do you like poetry?" His queston took her by surprise.

"I... I remember reading books with my sister for fun," She hung her head, "but I can't remember if I liked poetry."

"Really?" He walked over to a nearby bookshelf, "Personally, I don't care much for reading books or novels, and you know my feelings about paperwork. But poetry is... different. It's special in the way that it makes you feel, there's nothing really like it." He pulled a few books off of the shelf. Snowdrop giggled, covering her mouth with her sleeve. He gave her a questioning look.

"Break-Sama, I think this may be the first time I have seen you with a book in your hand."

He chuckled, sitting against the bookshelf and motioning for her to join him. Once she was sitting comfortablyy beside him, he began to read,

_Men call you fair, and you do credit it,_

_For that yourself you daily such do see:_

_But the true fair, that is the gentle wit _

_And virtuous mind, is much more praised of me._

_For all the rest, however fair it be,_

_Shall turn to naught and lose that glorious hue:_

_But only that is permanent and free _

_From frail corruption that doth flesh ensue,_

_That is true beauty; that doth argue you _

_To be divine and born of heavenly seed;_

_Derived from that fair spirit, from whom all true _

_And perfect beauty did at first proceed:_

_He only fair, and what he fair hath made:_

_All other fair, like flowers, untimely fade._

"That was pretty." Snowdrop smiled in awe, like a small child discovering something that is, to them, amazing.

Break turned to her, "Did you understand it?"

She thought for a moment, then spoke, "I think it means that looks fade, true beauty comes from within and it is the only kind that really counts."

"Thats right." He read another poem,

_I am writing these poems From inside a lion,_  
_And it's rather dark in here._  
_So please excuse the handwriting Which may not be too clear._

_But this afternoon by the lion's cage I'm afraid I got too near._  
_And I'm writing these lines From inside a lion,_  
_And it's rather dark in here._

Snowdrop laughed. Break joined in for a moment, before Snowdrop asked, "Can we read another one?" He gladly obliged.

_When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_

_Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least._

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising _

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings _

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

The Snowflake frowned, "that one was kind of sad, Break-Sama."

"Yes, but it became happy in the end, when he thought of his love, he realised that material possesions don't compare to what he has with her."

Snowdrop lightly blushed and smiled, "I think that's how it should always be. Material things can only last for so long."

"So you think love lasts forever?"

"Yes, it does, don't you think?" She eyed him curiously.

Break laughed dismissively, "Well, I've never had people stay by me for long, and I've never been in love, so I don't know if I really believe in it. But, it would be nice if it was real."

"Oh, I understand..." Snow looked away, she felt sorry for her master.

"But since we're on the topic of undying love, how about I read one of my most favorite poems?"

Snowdrop nodded her head and turned to look at the words as Break read them.

_It was many and many a year ago,_  
_In a kingdom by the sea,_  
_That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel lee;_  
_And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea;_  
_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_  
_I and my Annabel Lee;_  
_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling My beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_So that her highborn kinsman came And bore her away from me,_  
_To shut her up in a sepulchre In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_  
_Went envying her and me-_  
_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea)_  
_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_  
_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we-_  
_Of many far wiser than we-_  
_And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_  
_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_  
_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

Snowdrop sat there wordlessly as a realization sank in. This was what she wanted for Break and her, to be together, bounded by a love so powerful that not even death could part them. She wanted to love only him, and he only her. He was already her life, she had promised that since she first met him, so, maybe, he could love her like that? 'Thats all I want,' she thought, 'I want Break and me to be happy forever.'

"Snow? You still with me?" Break playfully poked her in the arm.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." She smiled at Break. He stared for a second, there was a gleam in Snowdrop's eyes, not unlike the one she sometimes had when she looked at Break, but now stronger, brighter. She picked up a book, "May I read one out loud?"

"Of course." Snowdrop soon found a poem she liked and began to read,

_If I could catch a rainbow I would do it just for you._  
_And share with you it's beauty On the days you're feeling blue._  
_If I could build a mountain You could call your very own._  
_A place to find serenity A place to be alone._  
_If I could take your troubles I would toss them in the sea._  
_But all these things I'm finding are impossible for me,_  
_I cannot build a mountain Or catch a rainbow fair But let me be...what I know best,_  
_the one that's always there.

* * *

_

**Yay the first bonus chapter!**

**Snow: so much poetry...**

**Me: Isn't it great?**

**Break: Yup! Now review and I shall visit you with promises of candy and plushies!**


	8. Alicia

***hiding shyly in the corner* Hey everyone, its me, the bad person who is Bambi Birthday. I know I've been gone for a very long time and I am sorry. So after the zombie reader invasion from which i narrowly escaped *cough*Cereah*cough* i decided to get off my lazy butt and write a new chapter. **

**While I'm at it, I should also clear three things up. First, Snowdrop is in no way associated to the tragedy of Sabrie. She is her own tragedy. Second, Break does still have Mad Hatter. I love making things hard for him by making Snow useless, but I'm not out to totally screw him over XD And finally, yes Snow WILL get to kick butt.. kinda.**

**To those who have favorited, reveiwed, added this to their story alerts, I can't thank you enough. To those who got pissed off at me and shall never return, i dont blame you, but I will miss you!With that out of the way, I think I'll just go ahead and have the disclaimer and start this chapter~**

**Sharon: Bambi does not own Pandora Hearts. If she did then I wouldnt be able to do this *hits Break with a paper fan***

* * *

Snowdrop didn't tell Break what she saw in the bathroom. She didn't tell anyone. The next morning she was silent at breakfast. It wasn't unusual for her to be quiet, this morning it was different, depressing. Sharon and Break took notice, but didn't say anything. Sharon was the first to leave the table.

"Break, finish your breakfast soon so you can get started on your assignment." She said as she left the room.

"Don't worry Ojou-Sama," Break said around a sucker, "I'll be out of your hair before you know it." Once Sharon was good and gone, he turned to Snowdrop, "What's wrong?"

The Snowflake looked up, startled by her master's voice. She tried to smile, "What does Break-Sama mean? Snowdrop is fine."

Break uncharacteristically sighed, "Don't lie to me, Snow. You're terrible at it."

"Bad liar." Emily agreed.

Snowdrop frowned. She still clearly remembered the relfection in the mirror. She looked down, contemplating what to say. When she looked at Break again she said, "Snowdrop is going crazy."

"What?"

"I… I keep seeing things that aren't there. I thought it was only my imagination, but they don't go away. Snowdrop doesn't want to be crazy..." She looked at him sadly.

Break studied his chain then said, "You're not crazy, Snow."

"I'm not?"

"No, of course you're not. You're obviously just tired. How could I have not noticed sooner? I feel terrible now." He smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good master."

"Don't apologize." Snow quickly said, "Break-Sama is the best master in the world!"

Break laughed, "I'm glad you think that. So, how about you take it easy for a few days and give your mind a rest?"

The chain gave a little smile, "That would be nice. But, who will take care of Break-Sama?"

"I can watch over myself, don't worry. Hmm, maybe it would be good for you to get out of the mansion for a little bit too."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. In fact, I have a small mission today. All I have to do is catch a weak illegal contractor and I should be back before nightfall. Would you like to come along?"

Snow's smile grew; Break never let her come on missions because of her lack of power. She couldn't say no. "Snowdrop would love to."

"Great," He grinned, "Once we finish breakfast, we can go."

ooooOOOooOOOOOooo

One short carriage ride later, the duo was in a small town close by the Rainsworth mansion. Snowdrop kept close to Break, all the while looking at her surrounding s. She didn't leave the mansion often, and she loved small town settings and the peaceful air that surrounded them. It was hard to believe something as dangerous as an illegal contractor was here.

"Now, when we find the contractor, you know to stay out of the way, right?" Break reminded her.

"Yes Break-Sama."

"And if the situation turns ugly, then you run."

"Yes Break-Sama."

"And from now on stop calling me 'Break-Sama'"

"No Break-Sama."

"Aw, I thought I had you that time. Oh well…" Break offered Snowdrop a lollipop, which she accepted.

"Snowdrop wonders what Miss Sharon is doing." She said.

"Either trying to act civil or letting her dark nature out." Break laughed, "I feel bad for whoever's getting hit if it's the latter."

"Why does Break-Sama let himself get hurt by Miss Sharon?"

"Hm? Well, I suppose it's because she reminds of someone I used to know."

"Miss Sinclair?"

Break shook his head, "No, Little Miss Sinclair was too sweet. Sharon reminds me of another girl. But for the life of me I cant remember who. I only Remember the dark personality. I cant even remember her name. Was it Amber? Alyssa?.."

_Alicia._

Snowdrop glanced around for the whoever said that. She didnt see anyone, and deep down she already knew she wouldnt. The voice had sounded familiar too... Break apparently didnt hear it either. Snow decided to voice what she heard, "Alicia?"

Break looked at her, "Alicia? Why'd you say that?"

"Um.." What could she say? The voice told her? "It was just a guess."

"Ok then." They continued on like this until Break spied someone on the street. He looked at a picture he had then back at the man, "Snowflake, look."

Snowdrop looked in the direction he pointed at the man, "Is that the illegal contractor?"

"I do believe so." Break replied. The two began to follow the contractor. He took notice and began to lead them out of the town.

Once far enough away, he turned to them, "Why are you following me?"

"We're from Pandora." Break said nochalontly, "You're an illegal contractor so we have to take you in."

The man smirked, "You can try." His chain materialized before him. It looked about the same as any card level chain of the Abyss.

It ran at Break, who was ready to knock it away with his cane. He hit it once, but it managed to circle around and knock him off his feet.

"Break-Sama!" Break never got caught off guard. This chain was stronger than they had anticipated.

"Snow, run! Leave this to me!" Break yelled before dodging the illegal chain.

Snowdrop stood in shock, unable to move._ No.. Break-Sama cant get hurt.. he cant! _Snowdrop wanted to help him, but how could she?

_I'll save him. just let me.._

Snowdrop looked around in search of the sudden voice, the one she had heard before. There was no one. _Whats going on? What's this voice?_

_I'm you._

_B..But Snowdrop is Snowdrop.._

_No you're not. You're only part of you. Now get out of my way._

Everything became cold for her again, but it was dark now too. Snowdrop felt as though she were falling asleep and wide awake at the same time. Where did Break-Sama go? The illegal contractor? She couldn't see them anymore. She wanted to fight the darkness and sleep, but it was too hard..

She slowly let her eyes close.

Break was surprised, he had really believed this would be an easy assignment. But now, dodging the illegal chains attacks, he knew he had been wrong. _I hope Snow got away. _He narrowly missed another attack. Then everything got cold. He looked around and saw the ground was covered in frost; he also saw his breath. And was that snow begining to lightly fall? Where was it all coming from?

Blue and white rushed past him, knocking the chain away from him. When he got a better look, he saw a girl with long white hair partially pulled back wearing a ripped and bloody blue ball gown. He thought it was Snowdrop, but quickly abandoned the idea. Why would Snow be in that dress, and how could she ever punch like that? The girl turned back and looked at Break. It was undeniably Snowdrop's face, but the skin was so pale, she looked dead. And those eyes were black, not light blue.

The girl looked back at the illegal chain. Where she had made contact on it earlier was frostbitten. She giggled, a sound that Break found creepy, then went toward it. She grabbed onto one of its limbs and did not let go, "Stupid, weak chain," she said, "I think it's best that I put you out of your misery." With that, ice exploded out of the chain, tearing it to pieces and splattering blood all over the ground and already bloody girl. If Break had seen her face, he would've seen an expression of twisted glee. Hurting others was fun for her, killing them was even better.

Break watched with a sense of horror and she stepped over the remains of the chain and approached its unfortunate master. She used the same technique to dispose of him, laughing all the while. Once her fit of giggles subsided, she slowly, calmy, made her way back to where Break stood. Once she was close enough, she through her arms around him, "Kevin!"

The use of his former name took him by surprise. Then he felt the air get significantly colder and felt as if her touch was freezing him. He shivered. Who was she? She may have looked like Snowdrop, but.. it just couldn't be her! "Who are you?" he asked, "Where is Snowdrop?"

She looked up at him with confusion. He noticed her eyes were actually dark blue, not black. "Don't you remember? Kevin, it's me, Alicia." That was the name Snow had said earlier. It seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't remember ever meeting this girl, frozen dead or no. She pouted, "I guess you don't remember.." Her voice was just like Snow's, but there was something forboding laced through it, like that of a spoiled and cruel child's.

"I don't remember you." Break said, shrugging out of her frozen embrace.

"B..But it's me, Alicia! Servant of the Nightray House!" She looked ready to cry, and Break would have felt pity if not for the insane glint he saw in her eyes. "You liked me! You were going to court me.." She looked away, a few tears escaping her dark eyes, "You used to hate me.. And I hated you too.. But we got past that! I loved you!"

Break looked at her in shock. She.. loved him? "I still don't remember you." Alicia glared. Break didn't trust this girl, if he could still call her that. She seemed ready to kill anything that displesed her, including him.

"Everything I did was for you! I **died** because of you!"

Wait. Died for him?

"It's your fault I'm gone! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault!" She kept screaming at him. Break took a few steps away. She was unstable, easily swayed by her anger. But as soon as her rant began, it ended. Swiftly, unexepectedly. She smiled innocently up at him, "But it's ok, Kevin. I forgive you. After all, I love you with all my heart!"

"W..where is Snowdrop?" He asked, hoping not to set her off again.

"Silly Kevin, **I am Snowdrop, and she's me**." Alicia held her arms out and twirled, saying, "One cannot live without the other, you know? I've always been here, just waiting to see you again!" She stopped and smiled sadly, "But I suppose I need go for now. Don't worry, I won't leave for good, but I'll just watch and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For you to remember. And for Snow to wake up to what she really is: just a part of me." Alicia lightly kissed Break's cheek, "See you soon, _Break-Sama_." She closed her eyes and her appearence drifted away like little snow flurries, replaced by the Snowdrop Break knew. Her skin was once again healthy, alive. Her dress was white again and there was no blood. Her hair wasn't pulled back, the familiar light blue ribbons on either side of her head. She stumbled and fell, but Break caught her before she hit the ground. Snow felt so cold in his arms, as if she'd been outside too long in the middle of winter. He quickly pulled off his white jacket and wrapped it around her.

Her eyes slowly opened, "B..Break-Sama?.." Normally their close proximity would have made her blush, but she was still a little too out of it to notice.

"I'm here, Snowflake."

Her eyes glanced around, "What happened? Where is the illegal contractor?"

_She doesn't remember?_ _How could she not remember what she did? _Break thought to himself. _Wait.. She didn't do it. Alicia did..._ How would he explain this to Snowdrop? She already worried she was crazy, this would just be the icing on the cake.

"I took care of him. I guess you must have fainted from fear." He lied, smiling and giving a little laugh.

"Oh," She frowned, "So Snowdrop wasn't useful..."

"Sorry, Snow. You're just not cut out for fighting." Break got to his feet, Snow still in his arms, and began walking, "Now lets get home, I'm exhausted and I could really use some cake."

"Okay Break-Sama." She rested her head against his chest and mumbled tiredly, "Snowdrop will be useful one day." She soon drifted off to sleep.

Break smiled sadly at his sleeping chain, glad to have **his** Snowdrop back. He still didn't know what to think of Alicia. How could he have ever met her? He was sure He would've remembered a girl like her. "That dark personality.." He found himself muttering to no one inparticular. _I can't let Snow know what's going on. I'll protect her from the truth, from herself._ He swore as he looked for the carriage to take them home to the Rainsworth Mansion.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 8~ So wat ya think? lol**

**Snowdrop: Yay I'm powerful!**

**Alicia: No your not. I am. mwahahaha..**

**Snowdrop: ...sadface...**

**Break: I'm a dirty liar! ^^**

**Now you guys know the drill, review, alert, favorite and whatnot and I'll be your dirty slave. lol not really but i will love you!**


End file.
